


By a Thread

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [33]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe misses David, so he flies out to Toronto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By a Thread

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly a year since I wrote Joe/David, but yesterday this popped into my head. Posted for McSheplets challenge #186: Affair.
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

Joe had never expected anything from David, not even after he separated. Especially not after the separation. He still didn't, but even if they couldn't be _together_ , he still wished they could meet face to face more often. Phone calls and video chats were better than nothing, but sometimes the need to reach out and touch was so strong it almost hurt.

He knew that he had no right to interfere with David's life, but maybe he could still get a day or even just an hour with him. Time where he could touch and feel, where he could smell and taste and really look in David's eyes and see where they stood, that despite everything, David still loved him.

Joe didn't dare to ask. He was too afraid David might say that he shouldn't, that it was too far, that he couldn't do it.

So Joe simply took a flight to Toronto, hoping that David would agree to see him.

~~

David picked up as soon as Joe rang. He was glad he'd managed to establish regular "Daddy's time" to be able to concentrate on work for a bit—or as was the case today, spending time with Joe on the phone.

"Hey," David said, feeling that weird mixture of calm and excitement that only Joe could stir in him.

"Do you have time?" Joe asked.

David had to smile. Joe _always_ asked, even if they'd agreed to call each other at a certain time. He knew that there was always a chance that David had to cancel and respected that, which made David love him all the more. "Yes," he said softly.

"Can you leave for an hour or two?" Joe asked.

David sat up at that. The last time Joe had sent him out had been for a post-Valentine's surprise gift, but it was too early for his birthday, and David didn't see another reason Joe would ask. "To go where?" he asked.

Joe gave him the name, address, and room number of a hotel—in Toronto. David's heart began to beat faster. Joe was _here_?

Most of the time he told himself that he was fine with phone sex and video chats, but the idea of touching Joe, of actually being able to do that within in the next hour almost made him hyperventilate.

"David?" Joe asked quietly. David could actually _hear_ him swallow, and it occurred to him that he hadn't answered yet.

"Yes!" he quickly said. "Just give me... Ten minutes or so. I'll be there as fast as I can. I just have to—"

"It's fine," Joe said. "I'll be waiting as long as you need."

David clenched at something in Joe's voice. He _knew_ that Joe only meant waiting for him to get there, but a part of him thought of something else, thought of something that he very much tried not to think about it. "Twenty minutes tops," David said. There was no point in dwelling on...anything if Joe was here waiting for him.

~~

Joe looked out of the window. He couldn't actually see the entrance of the hotel from it, but it was better than pacing back and forth. For a moment he'd been sure that David wouldn't come. He'd thought that David had stayed silent only to think about the most plausible excuse. Joe wasn't sure what he would have done.

He looked at the clouds, trying not to think about anything.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Joe forced himself to walk at a normal pace. He opened the door, and there was David, unshaven, slightly disheveled, beautiful as always. He looked at Joe with bright blue eyes, lips parted, an expression of anticipation and joy on his face that made something unclench inside Joe.

He stepped back and let David in, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" David asked.

Joe wasn't sure if he really thought there might a reason other than the obvious one. It almost made him nervous to admit the truth. "I missed you."

David stared at him for a moment. Then he blinked and started undoing the zipper on his jacket. "Let me get out of this, so that we can—" That was as far as he got, because Joe couldn't wait a second longer and kissed him.

David kissed him back for a few glorious seconds before pulling away enough to say, "God, yes, just let me..."

"Hurry," Joe said.

"I'm trying!" David said, fighting with his jacket and cursing, until Joe had to laugh. It was so good to see David. He finally got out of the jacket and dropped it. "Okay, done. Now, where were we?"

Joe pulled him close, really embracing him this time without the jacket in the way. "Here," he said, kissing David again.

David opened his mouth, sighing happily. Joe wasn't sure how long they just stood there kissing, but eventually the circles David rubbed on his back pulled Joe's shirt out of his jeans enough that David's hand met the skin of Joe's back. The kisses became more urgent and heated then.

"What do you want to do?" David asked, sounding a bit out of breath.

"Anything," Joe said. "Everything." Then he settled on, "Whatever you want." He thought about whatever they'd have time for, but he didn't want to ask because he didn't want to be reminded that this precious time with David was slipping by far too fast and would have to sustain him for far too long.

"I want to fuck you," David said.

"Yes," Joe said. "That's... Yes." How he'd longed to feel David, being stretched by his cock and not just a dildo while David whispered dirty things in his ear. This would be perfect.

~~

Entering Joe was perfect. He was tight and hot and _real_. David wasn't sure how he'd managed to live without this for so long.

It was so much more than they could do over the phone. It wasn't just the resolution and flatness of a screen that was inferior. It wasn't even the assault on all senses though Joe smelled and tasted fantastic.

There was an intimacy about being here together, literally sharing the same space where he was inside Joe. David got off on directing Joe how to fuck himself with a dildo, but it was light years from what he felt right now.

Fucking Joe opened a floodgate of memories. The way Joe's breath hitched when David thrust in, the way his back curved, how his long neck begged to be kissed. His lips and his hands and his cock... God, he wished he was young enough to come inside Joe and then get it up again to come riding that cock.

He wished a thousand things. He wished he could fuck Joe into orgasm and still taste how Joe came down his throat when he blew him. He wished he could fuck and be fucked in every position on every surface of the room. He wished they could lie cuddled afterwards and fall asleep together. He wished he could tease a sleepy Joe over breakfast. He wished they could fight about where to go the next day...and then just leave hand in hand, letting their feet take them wherever they went.

This was why he hadn't been with Joe for so long. Because when he was, he couldn't help wishing.

David forced himself to not think and just feel. Joe had come all the way for them to be able to be together. So David thrust and touched and took in every detail, thinking and hopefully showing how much he loved the man beneath him.

~~

Joe didn't want it to end. It was heaven to finally be so close to David again, to take him inside in this most intimate way possible. He wanted David's steady thrusts to last forever, but of course they couldn't. Eventually the sensation of David's hard cock moving inside of him became too much. When Joe came, he had David's name on his lips, trying to remember this feeling of being filled by David.

They kissed and cuddled afterwards, and David's whispered "I love you" only confirmed what Joe had seen in his eyes.

The afterglow couldn't last, of course, just like the cursory shower David took with him, enough to not smell like sex when he returned, but not so much that someone would question why he'd showered.

It had to end, like it always did, but Joe didn't regret coming here. It had been worth it. He'd needed to feel this. He'd needed to be reminded that nothing felt as right as being with David. And he'd needed to know that David still loved him. He had no doubt about that now.

"How long are you staying?" David asked.

"I don't know," Joe said.

"I have a few errands to run tomorrow morning," David said.

"And afterwards...?" Joe guessed.

"Actually, I meant I could squeeze you in while I'm out and about," David said. He looked apologetic, but Joe smiled.

"That would be wonderful," Joe said. "I can take a flight back tomorrow afternoon. And fuck you in the morning."

David took a deep breath and looked down Joe's body, now in a bathrobe.

"Will you call ahead?" Joe asked, enjoying David's gaze, but knowing that they couldn't start something again now. "I could go take a look around Toronto, but I wouldn't want to miss even a minute..."

"Let's say ten and I'll call if I can make it earlier," David said.

"It's a date," Joe said with a smirk.

David only looked at him thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow then," Joe said. It was much easier to say goodbye when it wouldn't be weeks until they saw each other again.

"Tomorrow," David said. He gave Joe a quick, deep kiss and then walked to pick up his jacket. He looked back before he opened the door and left.

Joe went back to the bed, taking in the smell of sex and enjoying the ache of having been well-fucked. And he'd have more of David the very next morning, less than twenty-four hours from now.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

~~

David picked up the cards he'd ordered in a hurry on his way to the hotel. A mix eclectic enough that he could have plausibly spent nearly two hours picking it out.

It was weird remembering it, because for a moment Joe had made him forget all about the reason he had to have an excuse for his absence.

This was why he'd tried to stay away from Joe. Now that he was in his car, he didn't stop the thoughts from unfolding. Being with Joe had increasingly made him feel that nothing else was worth giving that up. Joe's separation had made it that much harder.

Toronto had seemed like a good idea. He'd needed space to breathe he'd told himself. Now that the memory of moving inside Joe, of gentle caresses and whispered words was fresh on his mind, David had to wonder what it really proved if he needed to put so much physical distance between them in order not to...

David still hesitated to put it into words, even in the privacy of his own mind. He didn't really want to consider it. But at the same time, every time he was with Joe, it became harder not to see what else he could have in life.

He'd be with Joe again tomorrow, and after that he'd make sure they'd be able to see each other like this more frequently. He loved it too much not to. He loved Joe too much.

And if being with Joe really led to... He couldn't call it the inevitable. Not yet. But if it did eventually lead to choosing a different life, maybe that was how it was meant to be.


End file.
